Hidden Abuse
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Christine has been living a hard life the past 10 years. After it becomes too much she decides to leave and try to make a new life. Will be Erik/Christine. Abusive!Raoul.
1. Chapter 1

Hidden Abuse

Chapter 1

By Robin Gurl

(A Love Never Dies AU based off the movie cast.)

He watched from the above the sea docks, it was dark which made it easier for him to hide. His heart was beating madly as thoughts ran through his head.

In just moments, Christine would walk down off the ship and he would see her again. Just seeing her beautiful face would give him a spark of life - a few hours of feeling happy again. A brief halt to the loneliness he had grown to know.

Christine could save him.

The ship's horn bellowed signaling it's docking. He watched as reporters started to gather around and swarm the passengers as they disembarked. A part of him wished he could fit in so he could see her closer.

His hand reached up touching the mask on his face. He knew he would never truly fit in anywhere. With the hideousness behind the mask he would always be an outcast.

Passengers one by one started exiting the boat, welcome by their loved ones and reporters. The wait was agonizing - he just wanted to see her.

His breath caught in his throat as he saw her. Even though it had been 10 years he still recognized her face. Her features hadn't changed much - only a hint of maturity and the way she held herself - everything else was the same. She was still his Christine, the Christine he remembered from back then.

Erik was happy.

His happiness faded into anger as he watched Raoul grab her arm. Christine didn't make a sound, but Erik knew her. He could tell from her features that the grip had hurt.

His hand clenched the railing of the walkway he was standing on. How dare Raoul treat her this way. Treat his Christine that way. A growl escaped him as he turned away from the scene below him to signal to his assistants to drive the carriage in.

It seemed now he had another task to complete. His hands clenched into fists, Raoul was going to pay.

He was standing on the outside on the porch of their hotel room. It had been quite the climb to make without being seen. They were on the 8th floor of the hotel near by. He had made it though as per his usual stealth.

He watched inside trying to hold back the urge to burst in. First he had to get rid of that idiot. Get Raoul out of the room. His one goal was to speak to her nothing else…

"Dear, we can just go back if it bothers you so." Christine pleaded trying to calm Raoul down before it escalated into another of one of their fights.

Raoul only took another drink of his whiskey, his eyes narrowed. "It was you who wanted to come to this god for saken place to begin with."

Her eyes lowered looking at the floor, "I-I just…. we needed the money and I can't help much. But I can sign, darling. And if they will pay me to sing then why not?"

"Why not? It's degrading and humiliating."

Christine's eyes widened hurtfully, "T-To sing? Just earlier you said I was an artist."

"One says what is needed to shut the press down. You were an artist. You haven't sang in years. I'm actually surprised he's paying you so much."

"R-Regardless, for one nights work we can put the money towards the debt we owe?" She stammered not wanting to break down and fight with Gustave near by.

"And there it is - blaming me again for all of this." He glared slamming his glass on the piano.

Christine flinched not saying a word.

Erik was already climbing down the outside of the hotel. Once on the ground he pulled out a piece of paper with writing on it. He had prepared for this part.

Quietly he approached the bellhop, "Deliver this to Viscount and Viscountess, please good sir."

The bellhop took the note then tried to see who had given it him but there was no one there just a sack full of coins. He stepped out of the hotel to look around scratching his head.

Gustave stood behind them holding the toy he had found in his room. There were many others that had been put there as gifts from Hammerstein but this one was his favorite. The melody it played sent chills down his spine and inspired him to write new music. However, his desire to show it off was quickly diminished as he watched his father yell at his mother, again.

"Darling, I wasn't blaming you." Christine tried to argue keeping her voice soft. "I was just saying that this could help. Things haven't been right and I thought I could help make it right."

Raoul approached her to say something else when their son interrupted them. "Father come and see this toy I got!" His attention was diverted for the moment from his wife to his son. Not that either one of them were helping his nerves at the moment.

Gustave's attempt to break up their fight failed as his father only ignored him and turned back to Christine. "Blaming me won't change the fact that you haven't sang in 10 years. Can you still sing? Worthy enough to be paid for it?"

She blinked taken back. She knew it was the alcohol talking but it didn't make it any easier. The more drunk he got, the more vile his insults became. The deeper they cut and the harder they were to forgive. "O-Of course darling." She said carefully.

He reached out without warning and grabbed the wrist he had wrenched hard earlier at the docks. "Good you better. Don't embarrass me." He squeezed it tighter growling. "I've enough embarrassment to deal with without you two making it worse."

Christine winced trying to pull her arm away. "R-Raoul let go!"

"Father! Come and play with me!" Gustave tried again.

Raoul let go of Christine's arm and turned around glaring, "Gustave, the answer is no."

There was a knock on the door to break up all of the tension. Christine watched curiously as Raoul went and got the telegram. She was surprised to see his face light up. "What is it?"

"Mr. Hammerstein, he wants to see me in the hotel bar, alone." Raoul pushed past her grabbing his coat. He handed some coins to the bellhop who left.

"Alone?"

"He may lack courtesy but at least he can pick a business randeovus." He put his coat on happily.

"Please dear -" She started regretting that she had said anything.

"Please what?" He answered glaring at her.

"N-Nothing dear." She lowered her gaze massaging her wrist with her good hand. She heard the door slam leaving her and Gustave behind, again.

Gustave watched his mother worried as she paced the floor a bit, "Mother are you alright?"

Christine startled a bit and turned to face her son forcing the best smile that she could, "Of course dearest. I'm just fine."

"Father never plays with me…" He responded. "Doesn't he love me?"

"Oh darling of course he does." She was saying it as much for him as for herself. She sat beside him pulling him into a hug. "Some times love can be hard to find in stressful times."

"Stressful times? Is that why Father gets angry with you a lot?"

"Papa has a lot on his mind is all." Christine tried to reassure him. "Once I sing it will all be better, I promise."

Gustave hugged his mother tightly, "Mother, if you're ever frightened you can tell me."

She blinked a few tears forming in her eyes. "Darling, mother is not scared. We just have to be brave. Now, you run along to bed alright? I'll be in there soon to tuck you in. Maybe even read a chapter of the new book we got in Paris before we left?"

His eyes lit up as he pulled away, "Alright! I'd love that!" He kissed her cheek before running off to his bedroom.

Christine sat down letting out a heavy sigh after sending Gustave to bed. Raoul had gone down stairs to do God knows what and she was left up here alone. She turned to look at the strange toy Gustave had received, startling as it started to play. It was a tune she knew from her days at the opera.

She stood up and quickly moved the toy to the piano to get away from it. Suddenly feeling trapped in the room by herself. It left her feeling sick to her stomach. "O-Oh god, what have I done?" She whispered to herself wrapping an arm around her stomach as she tried to regain composure. A few tears threatened to run down her cheeks as she heaved leaning against the piano.

What was she going to do? It was times like this (and they were frequent) that she wished somehow, someway that he was still alive. That he would come save her from all of this or better yet that she would wake up to it all being a dream.

However, she knew she deserved it. This was the choice she made. She chose Raoul and now this was just how things were. But it didn't make it any easier.

A noise from the balcony made her look up. Christine backed away from the door unnerved by the noise. "W-Who is there?"

The doors swung open and she felt her heart drop to her feet. Her breath got stuck in her throat as he stood there. Then she felt the world spin as blackness closed in.

"Christine? My Christine?"

She woke up to hearing a familiar voice. One she hadn't heard in a decade and never thought she'd ever hear again. Slowly she opened her eyes and her vision cleared - he was kneeling beside her.

She nearly screamed as he reached for her. "W-What?!" She managed to get out as she panicked. "What are you doing here?!"

He sat back on his knees letting his hands drop slightly, he took a deep breath trying to figure out what to say. All of the nights he had practiced on how he was going to speak to her were gone leaving him with nothing. "I-I live here on Coney Island. I saw you were coming. I-I had to come see you!"

She sat up after regaining her strength and got to her feet quickly moving away from him. "S-So you LURED us here to do your bidding? This has been your plan along?!"

Erik stood to his full height shaking his head, "No, it just worked out like it did. My Christine, I'm so pleased to see you! I read about it in the papers!"

Christine looked anything but pleased as she pushed his hands away. "Your Christine?! I-I'm no longer your Christine!"

He stayed put this time instead of trying to approach her again, his heart was bursting with feelings that he wanted to share and yet he could tell she didn't feel the same way. "I-I keep remembering that night that you came down to see me…"

She turned and glared at him, "That was ONE night, Erik. One night a long time ago. It was just a one night fling, thats all it was. You made sure of that."

His gaze dropped embarrassed as he sighed, "I-I know that but I'm here to make it right."

"There is no making it right. I am married." She held up her hand to show him her ring. "The choices have been made, Erik. They were made 10 years ago." Her voice shook as she stared at him. "I-I can't believe you. Turning up like this."


	2. Chapter 2

Hidden Abuse

Chapter 2

By Robin Gurl

Erik watched as Christine moved about the room pacing, he didn't know how to help her. He had expected her to shocked to see him but not like this. "C-Christine?"

She turned around, "I can't believe me made me think you were dead for 10 years! 10 years, Erik! You couldn't bring yourself to write?"

He only glanced down, "I tried, several times. Madam Giry told me she didn't know where you had gone. She kept telling me you had gone into hiding."

"And you believed her? If there is one thing I know, Erik, its that you are good at stalking me." She accused placing her hands on her hips.

"Alright, fine. I had started to write letters but the newspapers from Paris showed what a happy life you had…" He trailed off unable to look her in the eye. "As much as I loathe Raoul, if you were happy, I couldn't interrupt that."

Christine looked guilty after hearing that, her anger had been misplaced, she took a deep breath and leaned on the back of the chair for support. She winced as she jarred her injury from before.

He saw it and was by her side in seconds. "Are you hurt?"

"I-It's just sore. I'm alright." She tried to push him away but he was stronger. His hand gently took her wrist into his hand to look at it.

"How did this happen?" His voice had changed from gentle to suspicious as he eyed her. "Did he hurt you?"

"Who?" Christine tried to pull away again but then realized she wasn't going anywhere. Her cheeks flushed as she was reminded of his strength. His hands were warm as he massaged her wrist.

"As you say my Christine, I am a good watcher." His eyes narrowed. "I've seen things that make me question what's really going on. Down at the docks, he grabbed you by your wrist. Wrenched it hard. Then up here in the hotel room, I watched as you two fought over money and he insulted your singing abilities."

Her gaze dropped she was suddenly embarrassed that he had seen all of that, "I-It was an accident. He didn't do it on purpose."

Erik ignored what she said and only continued, "What else has he done to you? What else have you allowed to happen?"

Her head jerked up, "A-Allowed?! You think I want this to happen? I am married to Raoul, I am his wife." She finally pulled away turning away from him. "It is my duty to be a good wife and I haven't been, therefore I deserve it."

"No one deserves to be hit." One of his hands reaches up to his mask. "Especially my angel."

"Your angel!?" She turns and stares up at him angrily her eyes piercing, "My angel of music has been dead for 10 years. The nights I wanted to be rescued and saved I knew no one would because he was dead. Where were YOU when I needed you, Erik?"

Erik stepped back, eyes wide. "I-I was stuck in this forsaken place dreaming of when I would see you again. When I could hold you again and hear your voice."

Tears streamed down her cheeks, "I-I could have married you if you would have just stayed after that night. Instead you left. I was ready to follow you anywhere. Because of a choice you made, I thought you didn't love me anymore. That I had done something wrong. So I chose the only safe route that I thought I had. I chose Raoul." She reaches behind her back and starts to undo the buttons to her dress. "However, I quickly learned that when things got stressful, Raoul would go on drinking binges and come home angry. He would gamble our money away and blame it on me." She then pulls down her dress just under her shoulders. "This is my happy marriage, Erik."

He had nothing to say, there was anger boiling up inside of him that he was somehow keeping from exploding. Her pale shoulders were riddled with bruises, some continued down her arms. His heart broke to see her in his state. He held his hands up to caress the shoulders but couldn't bring himself to do it. "C-Christine, my Christine…. leave him. Come with me. I'll get you out of this."

She pulled her dress back up and rebuttoned, "I can't, Erik. I am the Viscountess. A scandal like this would be every where. And I don't want that for Gustave."

"The child…does he hit the child?"

Christine shook her head, "I make sure of it. He takes it out on me."

Then she turned quickly to look at him, "How do you know about the child?"

"I saw him exit the boat with you and the fop. What is his name?"

"His name is none of your business."

Erik stepped back looking hurt. "I-I'm sorry that was too forward of me to ask." He was fighting to stay calm and collected. "I was just wanting to make sure he was safe."

Christine sighed, "His name is Gustave."

"Christine, please, I can take you somewhere safe tonight. Anywhere but here. We can even take the child with us." Erik pleaded.

"No. I am staying here. My husband will be back soon and Gustave is sleeping."

The sound of the door opening was heard.

"Angel if you decide to leave, just call."

Christine turned back around and he was gone. She wiped her tears away, straightening up. This is what a wife did after all. Took care of her husband. "Hello dear." She turned to smile at Raoul ready to take his coat.

He stomped in, "That was a complete disgrace! He never showed up." Raoul threw his coat at his wife not even stopping to say hello. He reeked of alcohol.

Christine merely went about what she was supposed to do and hung his coat up. "I'm sorry, darling. Maybe he got caught up in something? Or had something come up?"

Raoul looks around the room suspiciously. "Someone's been here…"

"What!? Of course not. Just Gustave and I, dear. No one has here."

"I smell men's cologne." His eyes narrow as he approaches her. "Don't lie to me. Are you now a woman for hire as well as an artist?"

She tried to turn away from his stinking breath but he caught her chin and turned her face back to him. "N-No. I did no such thing! Why would you THINK I'd do that?!"

Raoul growled and raised his hand then slapped her across the face. He watched as she staggered back, eyes wide. "Thats your punishment for lying to me."

Her frame shook as she fought back tears, "I-I wasn't lying to you, it was just us two in here. We were waiting for you to come back." Her hand went up to the side of her face that stung. Her heart was racing, she had to calm him down.

"I'm sure you were." He responded sarcastically. He then unbuttoned his vest, "Not that anyone would want you to begin with. I barely want you. A has been artist who hasn't sang in nearly 10 years."

"Y-You wouldn't let me sing. You told me it would only embarrass the family. I stopped for you."

"So now you are blaming it on me? Tsk tsk, Christine. It's never your fault is it? It's always mine." He approached her rolling up his sleeves. She cowered trying to protect herself from what was coming. He slapped her again, this time she saw lights in her eyes. "I'm going to bed. Clean yourself up then come join me."

She watched him walk into the bedroom, her heart was pounding. Her face stung from where he had hit her twice. Her hands shook as she looked around the room trying to figure out what to do.

The door slammed shut and she paced around the hotel room trying to stop the tears. Trying to recompose herself. She sat down in the chair and realized she could still feel him where he had been kneeling beside her. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath relaxing as she imagined him there again, stroking her face.

It made the pain go away briefly as she was swept into a daydream, one she had every time things got bad. She was with him and not Raoul and they were a happy family.

She reached up touching the side of her face, it still stung. Tears streamed again as she hunched over. "G-God give me strength to what I'm about to do." She took a deep breath and stood up.

She had made the decision to leave.

She snuck quietly into Gustave's room and woke him up quietly, "Shh, dear, get up quietly and put your shoes on."

Christine watched him before turning and grabbing his jacket. If need be she could get more clothes tomorrow. She kept listening for Raoul to burst out of their bedroom but only heard silence.

Hopefully that meant that he had passed out drunk again. If so she was thankful.

"Mother, I'm ready. Where are we going? Are you alright? Why are you crying?"

"I-I'm getting us somewhere safe, dearest. We're going t-to visit someone I trust very dearly." She then took his hand and they snuck out into the cold night.


End file.
